


Man of My Dreams- Complete

by JennyDeVic



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Complete, Elysium, M/M, Moving On, Porn With Plot, Rare Pairings, crack ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:34:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28356285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyDeVic/pseuds/JennyDeVic
Summary: As part of a peace treaty, Aiolos must become Hypnos' husband, much to Saga's distress.
Relationships: Aiolos/Hypnos, Gemini Saga/Sagittarius Aiolos, Hypnos & Thanatos (Saint Seiya)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 16





	1. Prologue: Aiolos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Loto_yu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loto_yu/gifts).



**The Man of My Dreams**

**Prologue**

The room gave off a bit of a shadow of the participants as a passing whale swam above the palace of Atlantis. Everyone stopped to observe the majestic sight but returned to the matter at hand. 

It was here, for the first time in several centuries did the three Gods: Athena, Hades, and Poseidon were seated together with a couple of their select subordinates at their sides. It was for a very important reason, in that the Goddess of Wisdom and the God of The Underworld was working on discussing a peace treaty with the God of the Seas serving as a mediator between the two. 

Athena studied the list of conditions, her eyes shifting toward Hades as he did the same. Every once in a while, she caught a glance of him pointing and using his cosmos to speak with Thanatos and Hypnos over what she desired, but she wasn’t worried. Her Saints prevailed granting her the leverage, but at the same time, she kept her requests humble. 

Her blue eyes suddenly crossed a line upon the treaty, and they widened not in horror, but shock. “Hades, line 28-12-b, are you serious about this?”

Despite how long the treaty was, he knew exactly what part she was talking about. “Very. My subordinates have every right to include their input,” Hades spoke, his eyes never leaving the paper.

Athena turned downwards and rested her hands upon each other. “I wish to summon him here. It is a very personal matter.”

Hades’ bright blue eyes glowed ever so coldly. “He is a human... _you_ are a Goddess. Mortals do not have a _say_ ...they will _do_ as they command.” Part of why there were Holy Wars in the first place was the pathetic notion of granting the mortals _free will._ If only Athena could understand how much trouble it has caused everyone. 

“He _will_ come, and he _will_ have a say. He saved my life and I will not force him something like this upon him.”

A frown crossed the ivory face. So much for the Goddess of Wisdom. Was she this daft? Suddenly a burn of cosmos warmly buzzed in Hades’ head. 

“ _Let him come,_ ” Hypnos spoke privately to his God, sitting next to him in his long dark robes while clutching his tea in his hand.

Hades kept his gaze at the Goddess, but his attention was toward the God of Sleep. “ _If he says no, you do realize it will leave me in a much weaker position upon the table._ ”

_“I understand my Lord, and I would not speak out if I felt the risk would jeopardize your reputation.”_

Hades took a silent deep breath. Hypnos, unlike his brother, was never one to act without proper rational, nor the type to request things too often. With but a simple hand gesture, he signaled to Poseidon to go ahead with it.

About half an hour later, Athena waited quietly in a small room as Pandora came inside. 

“My Lord shall grant you ten minutes. Use it wisely, and be grateful for his never-ending love and kindness,” she spoke as she placed an opal upon the table and stepped out. 

Athena gazed upon its shiny surface before she reached into a small velvet bag that was given to her by her late grandfather. She pulled it open to pull out the old red headband that was worn on the day he made his run with her as a baby. She laid it on the stone before it began to glow. “Saint Aiolos? Can you hear me?” she spoke to it.

_“Loud and clear, my Goddess. How are the talks going?”_

“Mostly well. But there is a matter, on Hades’ list, that I wish to address with you about. One of the conditions for the peace treaty is that Hypnos desires you to join him in Elysium as his husband.”

There was a quiet pause. Unfortunately for the Goddess, without a face to demonstrate expression, she was unsure what it could mean. 

_“Does the treaty promise eternal peace?”_

“It does. If all is agreed upon, there is to be no more Holy War.”

“Then I accept.”

She gasped, she pleaded. “Aiolos, you do realize this is something that is not something that you change your mind on.”

“I am. I also know that the resurrection of the others and eternal peace is a once in a lifetime offer that cannot be discarded over the heart. Besides, if it makes you feel better, I’ve had some time with Hypnos. He’s not a sadist and he...was kind to me when I was dead the first time…” 

Athena rested her hands on her lap. She had a feeling he would not jeopardize the chance for peace, but she didn’t want to force his soul to an eternity of life with the enemy. Hades took several of their own and froze them in the river Cocytus. “I hope you’re right.” 

**O|=============|O**

The light was bright, but it wasn’t unfamiliar since it was something that had experienced once before when after he sacrificed his life for a baby had deemed him worthy of Elysium. But what was different was who greeted him. 

“Oh son, we were so worried about you. When they said you could never come back, we were worried about where they will send you!” 

“Mom?” Aiolos murmured as his eyelids parted and there his parents were. Immediately his mother wrapped her tighter than anything Aldebaran could hope to match while his father, always quiet yet observant, showed a small smile. 

“Good to see you, son,” his father replied. “ _Without_ your brother.”

Aiolos smiled. His father may not say much, but he did have a quick wit when he brandished it. He still remembered that day. He and Seika saw each other’s brother fighting the other, and rather than stay in paradise, he jumped back to the world of the living despite his body having long decomposed. Somehow, he bonded with the Cloth and at times, was able to manipulate to assist Seiya and therefore protect his brother whenever he could.

It was a risk, not just himself, for the last thing he remembered was making the God of Sleep very furious. Long after he jumped, he thought of what would become of his family since they were only brought up to please him. “How is life up here? Not any different than when you entered, right?” 

“Other than you not being here, it’s been lovely,” she spoke as her husband helped her dear son up. “With the never-ending berries and the never-ending hunger, I’ve been doing my best to perfect my recipe for the perfect marmalade that spreads nicely and the right amount of sweetness. Everyone says in Elysium you can just will whatever food you wish, but it never comes out the way _I_ make it.”

Aiolos gazed upon them before he gave them a long hug. He didn’t want to admit it back then, but he was fearful that the God of Sleep would act out his rage on those he loved the most, even throw them out of Elysium just as quickly as he brought them over. 

“Aiolos?”

The archer turned his head to see a nymph he never met. However, unlike the others who wore more simpler silks wrapped around their bodies, this one wore elegant gold bracelets with a jeweled necklace that seemed to demonstrate she was of a higher rank. “Yes?” But instead of an explanation, she simply handed him a necklace with a pendant the size of his palm with an elaborate glyph upon it. 

Only when he gazed upon it, did the nymph answer. “He’s waiting at the palace. Don’t keep him waiting. You are his husband now.”

Aiolos gazed at the shimmering surface, feeling the warmth of the power it irradiated. “Husband,” he thought. Part of him was nervous that he was going to be some sort of pleasure slave, yet judging by the quality of the jewelry in his hand and the title, it doesn’t seem like that’s the case. “Tell him I’ll be there as soon as I can,” he spoke.

“The pendant allows you to travel instantaneously.”

“To where?”

“Where else?”

“Oh?” Aiolos swallowed a bit, his face a bit warm. So much for a walk to think things over. 

No...there wasn’t anything to think about. He not only swore to him but his Goddess as well. To think otherwise would jeopardize everything. Why is he nervous about this? His eyes traveled to a small group of flowers of a dark midnight shade. It was gazing upon the color did it made him realize why. 

His heart still beats for his _first_ and that final moment when their eyes met briefly right before the destruction of the Wailing Wall still hasn’t left him, yet his mind can’t help but recall the hurt that was caused when he betrayed him and declared him a traitor.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2: Aiolos and Hypnos

**Man of My Dreams 2**

The light flashed. One moment he was among the grassy fields, the next he was in a grand hall with white marble columns and three large statues. The center was of course Hades, dressed in his God Cloth, his wings carved out of some clear stone that resembled glass. “Wow!” he muttered gazing upon the elaborate plates of armor. At each of his sides, were Hypnos and Thanatos and while theirs were equally as terrifying, the design of them seemed designed to make them appear larger, grander, but not as practical when it would come to hand to hand combat. But when he met Hypnos, he seemed more like one whose style would be more of elegance and hands-off.

“You don’t look frightened or disgusted. I’m surprised!” 

Aiolos turned his head, to see the God of Death appeared before him, his hair as black as midnight. He found himself drawn toward the shadow that the god cast in that despite how well lit the room, it was so black that it resembled a void. Even though he was already dead, he will still tread caution when it comes to his interactions with him. “Why should I be? Having died before the Wall, I had never seen a God Cloth before.”

“What do you think?”

Aiolos swallows and chooses his words carefully. “Utterly beautiful, yet quite terrifying.”

Thanatos let a small smile slip. “I wholeheartedly agree. It is perfect for the most powerful God with the most beautiful of eyes.” 

Aiolos nodded before he looked up. “So, where is Hypnos? I would think he would be the one to greet me since I am his...husband _ … and I suppose I am your brother-in-law now. _ ”

But the God of Death scoffed. “Hypnos had prepared something and that is why I am here. As for titles, I will respect your title as his husband, however, I will not recognize you as a brother-in-law. That is a mortal conception and not only that but to call you as such puts you on a pedestal that is equal to us...a concept that I will nor my Lord Hades ever recognize. My brother could have anyone and yet he chose  _ you _ .”

To Aiolos, his words screamed of arrogance and disdain, as if he will never be worthy of his brother’s love. 

So naturally, it seemed Thanatos was adjusting to his role as his new in-law just fine. 

Aiolos looked down at his pendant and gazed upon the mark. He turned his head toward the back to see three doors each with a different glyph. “I imagine that I am permitted to the residence on the right. Do the other dwellings serve as private quarters?”

Thanatos felt a bit pleased. He learned quickly. “They do. The middle is forbidden for it is the room of our Lord. Should you even stand in front of the door, I will be the first to toss you to the realm below, see to it that you are resurrected as a mayfly and smash you between my palms before your wings would hope to dry,” his tone dry and stern. 

“I would never dream of it. He is your Lord and you hold his body sacred. If I wanted to hurt Hades, I would’ve spat upon the peace treaty and I and my friends would be treading over every flower to lift the stone that seals his body. I am here to honor my word.”

“How do I know you aren’t lying, Saint?” Thanatos murmured.

“Simple, because I didn’t come with my friends to masquerade as Specters. It is just not my style.”

Thanatos was a bit surprised. It was at that moment did he see what his brother meant when there was something very different about this  _ one _ .”Very well. Go on, and do not keep him waiting.” When Aiolos was about to pass by him, he snatched him by his headband. “By the way… if you prove dissatisfactory for my brother, while he will not touch your doting parents, I have no hesitations.”

Aiolos gave a head nod to the God of Death before proceeding to the door. There was a lot more pressure to perform than he thought. He took a labored breath, his body heavy with nervousness. It wasn’t that he lacked experience. The brothels took his virginity, and Saga stole his heart. 

Does he come in like a warrior, weapon erect and ready?

Or like that of a kitten, soft and nervously, whose first action is to simply lay there and cuddle?

Suddenly, the door came open, but the one who greeted him was not the God of Sleep but a nymph of light green hair and equally emerald eyes. “Come on in. He’s been waiting for you since word of your resurrection came.” 

His eyes turned down to see that while she was draped in light silks as the others as well as bits of gold jewelry, she was missing her sash to keep it together, the curves of her thick breasts peaked under the light clothing. “Show me the way,” he unintentionally murmured huskily. However, it can’t be helped as he felt himself thicken underneath his clothes. She was beautiful, and he had a feeling it was because of that if it granted her access to this place. He turned as her finger slid against the inner wall of his thighs, pressing the loose clothing to reveal the beginnings of his developing desire.

“Would you like a little relief, before we go?” her lips smacked deliciously.

At that moment, it was clear this woman was not here as some personal secretary of Hypnos.“I can wait. I want to look my best,” Aiolos spoke as he placed his hands on his hips. That was when he gasped as she took her finger, slipped it stealthy under the slit of his cloth, bypassing his loincloth, and hovered it gently across his wet tip. 

“I imagine you want to taste your best as well,” she spoke as she licked a bead of fluid that she procured. 

He walked through the long hall, passed through an office area, the dinner table until they came into a large warm colorful room, with a large bed in the center as well as various smaller sofas on the sides. It was surprisingly comfortable, the floor itself was warm and plush and the blankets seemed soft and plentiful. 

Of course, he shouldn’t expect less from the God of Dreams. 

Aiolos turned to God, his golden hair and eyes shimmering brightly. He forgot how handsome he was as if a product of a ray of sunlight. However, he didn’t forget the last words spoken to him. “ _ You said I can never come back here, _ ” he retorted the moment he chose to jump from Elysium to help his brother. 

“Normally you wouldn’t. My words would normally cause any other to hesitate in fear of leaving paradise, yet you continued.” It was something he couldn’t see to believe. “Even though this place is full of those who have lived their lives properly and justify, very few would be so...selfless.” At that moment, the God of Sleep paused. “ _ I...couldn’t stop thinking of it _ . You filled my thoughts...a feat that even the most talented here had yet to achieve.” His hands reached over and began to stroke the archer’s face. “...you even resisted my advances prior…will you do so once more?” 

Aiolos felt him stroke his face so tenderly. So that explained why Hypnos wanted him as his husband. His hands were so smooth and his breath so warm and sweet, but still he pulled back. He needed to confess a bit. “I resisted because I felt you were... _ rushing things _ .” 

The God of Sleep turned his head curiously. “How so? Do you understand what it is like to make love to a God? Open your books and see that each act of copulation between human and the divine as if it was an act that must be passed down from generation to generation! Only such ecstasy can cause a woman to be penetrated by a swan!”

Aiolos nodded idiotically. “I know.” He merely tasted his lips, and he swore he could have drained every drop of fluid out his body until it was a husk from the sweet taste of it all. 

That was when Hypnos produced a devilish smile. “You will regret hesitating with me, mortal!” Hypnos whispered. “Your loins ache for me...and I will make them ache longer. Before we copulate, I want you to see for yourself the magnificence of my body...from the side.” 

Aiolos turned toward the nymph, as she seemingly was bending a bit at the knees as if she craved the God as well. It could ease his nerves a little to get used to his new role in life. The archer found a sofa and eased himself into it. He spotted a glass that would fill with never-ending wine and relaxed back as Suada prepared herself. 

He watched as she merely arched her back and caused her silk clothes to tumble effortlessly to the ground. Her breasts were full and ripe and her body had magnificent hips that he wanted to grasp a hold of. Instead, Aiolos tightened his grip on the flute of the glass. 

But Hypnos was not to be outdone. 

Aiolos swallowed hard as the God of sleep removed the sash and caused his clothes to fall. His muscles were carved and chiseled as if each were a new world ready to explore. His hand slid underneath his garments. His arousal was already well known at this point. His brow sweated wishing he was in the position of the nymph. He was tugging on his tight skin as he watched the god’s lips press against the nymphs before Hypnos slid his long trunk, dripping in desire and sliding into her folds, each one taking in the full length. Aiolos felt his head grow dizzy as she unleashed a scream of heightened pleasure.

And then Hypnos just pulled right out.

At first, he expected it to be a mere tease. Instead, Hypnos just walks over and grabs a cloth to dry himself with. The nymph laid back, her face full of ecstasy... _ he thinks _ . He could see the delicious warm stream of the God’s seed, or seeds since it was clear his deposited multiple times. was pooling out like melted gold, the color of one who has only fed upon the drink of ambrosia. If it was a case where he left and came back the next morning, he would think that the legends of god sex were true. But now that he had witnessed it two words popped up: 

That’s it?

Hypnos just stuck it in and pulled it out. This was supposed to be sex, not baking a pizza. 

The God of Sleep strutted over and straddled the archer. “There, what do you think?” he spoke expecting the mortal to be impressed by how a mere tap of her inner button had left her dazed had culminated into a mind-blowing orgasm that only Zues was capable of crafting! However, there was this odd look upon Aiolos face. This was not how he should appear? Aiolos should be maddened by desire! Aiolos should be so hard his erection should tear a hole through his clothing! “What is it? Tell me the truth! How was it!?!” he asked as he grasped him by the red headband.

The Sagittarius sighed. Oh Goddess, why did he have to be put into this situation? He weighed the options and decided that telling the truth was perhaps better in the long run. “You really want to know? I think she faked it.”

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Chapter 2:Saga

**Man of My Dreams 3**

Saga rubbed the back of his neck, straining it from staring at the ground for so long in the woods. However, it was the only way he could spot the large smooth stone that stuck out from the ground. “There you are!” he muttered to himself as he knelt to it. Originally, it was as white as a pearl, but there had been some major flooding going on that caused the mud to discolor it. He must have spent a good hour trying to find it, but it was the landmark to find the special tree. 

The Gemini looked up. The old rope that they used to climb up it had long rotted away, but that didn’t matter with Another Dimension. He teleported to the top of the canopy. There, using old planks of wood of various sizes, they built a small little fort. “Smaller than I remember,” he muttered.

The area was dingy and not well built. But it had so many precious memories of the two of them together.

**O|==============|O**

**FIFTEEN YEARS AGO**

“Saga, why do I feel like this?” the archer murmured as he laid flat on his back, hands resting on his trainer. 

The Gemini turned his head. “Feel like what?” he asked as he watched the Sagittarius stare into the night sky.

“A little dizzy. I look at the stars and...I guess it feels like some sort of reverse vertigo when I look into it,” he pointed upwards. The sky was so clear. Out here in the woods, there were no other sources of light especially with the dark side of the moon facing them. 

It was a simple question, with an easy answer. “Your brain is always analyzing by using various familiar points and objects of interest to measure draw distance. When you look in the sky, there is no form of contrast or stereo perception...”

Aiolos lightly chuckled. Saga was too smart for his own good. “You could’ve just told me it confuses my brain.” 

The Gemini turned his head. “I will simplify my speech for simple minds. You, on the other hand, seem to have no trouble grasping my lingua franca.” He watched him smile, and he smiled back. Most would be dumbfounded by what just said, but the archer understood it was a compliment. Everyone says he was intelligent, but nobody realizes how smart Aiolos was. It was perhaps due to perception since the archer was so down-to-earth. “I used to do my training like this. Another Dimension is dangerous if you are unable to move through it. Staring into the endless stars is a good way to get used to that sense of  _ reverse vertigo _ without any fear of danger.” Saga spoke as he demonstrated as such. He took his arms and legs and spread them out while staring straight up. “Go ahead! Try it!” Suddenly, his view was obstructed, the archer hovering over him. “What are you doing?”

Aiolos raised an eyebrow. He couldn’t resist. They were alone. No little brothers. Perfect weather and frankly, he was feeling a bit frisky after the Gemini had locked himself in the library for the last two weeks. “Doing what you told me to do, losing myself to the endless stars,” he grinned before he gently leaned his forehead upon the Gemini’s. He gazed upon his dark eyes seductively before he placed a quick kiss upon his lips. He tried to roll, but the Gemini snatched him into a vice grip before he twisted the archer to the floor, before a round of eager kisses followed. The boards groaned as the twisted abit.

“What are you guys doing up there?” cried Aiolia as he stood on the forest floor far away from the entrance of the tree fort. 

Aiolos twisted a leg around the Gemini’s torso before his lips bit and tugged at the Gemini’s sweet ivory neck. Dammit, did his brother follow him? “We’re trying to find Ursa Major!” 

“COOL! Can I come up?” the little brother chirped.

“NO!!!” The Golds shouted back, as Saga’s hand slipped in Aiolos pants. 

The Leo produced a sad pout. “Why not!!”

“You’re not old enough, cub!” groaned Saga his cheeks blossoming with every nip and lick of the archer’s mouth. He turned his head. “ _ Oh please stop...it’ll leave marks _ ,” he murmured.

“ _ Stop grabbing me there, and I will happily oblige _ ,” he whispered back as he dug his teeth deeper every time the Gemini pulled the skin of his length up and down. _ ”Besides, your hair and neck guard will hide any evidence of my work _ .”

“HIDE WHAT!?! ARE YOU GUYS  _ REALLY _ LOOKING FOR URSA MAJOR UP THERE?” called the child from down below.

“Yes, we are! It’s... “ Aiolos tried to answer, only for the Gemini to slide off his trainer pants. “...VERY... HARD…” His eyes widened as Saga proceeded to work that hungry mouth of his. “...TO LOCATE RIGHT NOW!”

Down below Aiolia folded his arms. He was so sick of being treated as a child. He will show them how smart he was and prove them wrong! “OH YEAH! I BET I CAN FIND IT FIRST!” He shouted before he ran off to find a better view of the sky away from the tall canopies.

Ten minutes later, the two Golds snuggled together, half-dressed and laying on the boards. Saga turned his sweaty head over. “Do you think the cub ever found it?”

Aiolos chuckled. “Probably not. He’s still having me do it for him. It will click eventually,” he murmured drunkenly as he breathed the sweet oils that the Gemini always used for his baths. “Seems like we have less and less time to do things like this?” he spoke as he reached into his pocket and pulled out and a handkerchief to clean the two of them a bit. 

But Saga turned his head at him. “For now, but once I become Pope, I’ll make sure we will always have time for each other.” He watched the archer let out a small giggle. “What is it?”

He turned his head. “Really? I know you’re excited about his Holiness choosing a successor, but can we go a day without you talking about it?”

“Mmm, can’t help it.” Saga turned his head toward the sky. “I suppose, I’m always nervous if I’m doing enough for Sanctuary and it seems like if I attain such a position, it will be a final vindication.”

The archer nodded and rested his head on Saga’s chest. Honestly, he didn’t believe Saga needed to be declared Pope to know he was a great Saint. He supposed it was just a phase. Besides, who else was worthy of taking the position?

**O|==============|O**

His dark blue eyes turned to the various carvings in an attempt to decorate. Problem was, neither had any experience using a knife for that. Their attempts at swirls looked like uneven mountains or a sun that resembled a fat kidney bean surrounded by crooked lines. He laughed at it a bit, even though he recalled the two thinking they were masterpieces back then.

Saga turned his body and laid back on the old rickety planks. His eyes turned up in the sky. As children, they came up here as a place to play but as time went on, it devolved into a place of solitude. His eyes shifted toward the graffiti the two had carved on the walls. 

Suddenly, a loud ripple tore beneath the Gemini before the fort came tumbling down. Saga’s body glowed with cosmos, absorbing the fall as his body smacked into the earth, his head nearly missing the smooth rock. He groaned as pieces of rotting lumber rained down upon him before he turned toward a plank. He lifted it and gazed upon the old words. 

**Aiolos + Saga**

The Gemini sighed. “Husband…” he muttered, still recalling the news that the archer won’t be coming back, and instead serve as some companion for a Dream God.

Suddenly, it cracked perfectly in half, splitting the names apart.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	4. Chapter 3: Aiolos and Hypnos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While not required, this story does make references to the "Too Good For Heaven" in the Aiolos Week Shorts in my works.

**Man of My Dreams 4**

“Fake!?!” gasped the God of Dreams, still stunned by the archer’s revelation as he slipped his robe back on before wrapping the silk sash and jerking it tightly in the back once more. “No one can fake the ecstasy of the seeds I planted within her body.” 

Aiolos sighed as he continued to sit on the same sofa that he was on when Hypnos demonstrated his savory yet unfortunately _short_ show of masculinity. He bit his lip as he struggled how to best say it without hurting the god too much. After all, he was here to be his husband and maintaining the peace treaty. “Her ecstasy is real, it’s just that, women….they like it longer.”

“I’m over eight inches long! I am no piece of taffy, how much longer does she want it!?!”

Aiolos swallowed hard. “Yes I saw…” He took a deep breath to shake away the heavenly image of the naked god that was burned into his mind. 

“You did and was I not magnificent?” 

“You are,” Aiolos answered, but honestly, that wasn’t enough to describe it. When Hypnos turned his body to the side, the girth was so thick and strong that an eagle could perch right on top of it.

"The nerve of that nymph. How can she not be impressed by my speed! Tell me Aiolos, how many husbands down on Earth can impress their wives with a single thrust?"

"None," Aiolos answered honestly. "But it's not that there aren't human men that couldn't be that quick, it's just that they wouldn't be married for very long." 

The god frowned pensively at this strange revelation. He was mad that his act to impress was a flop, however, Aiolos was being honest, but not in a matter to belittle him. "Tell me, archer. How can she be pleased...and not at the same time?" he spoke with his anger removed from his tone.

Aiolos was a bit surprised. He expected to be a smoldering pile of ash, and yet Hypnos seemed interested in him, a mortal, on what he had to say. He struggled a bit since he wasn't exactly a love guru. “She wants you to release, and yes she felt good afterward, but the build-up is important too. Part of making love is all about creating connections and passion and when you have that, you can turn into something that feels good and make it even more amazing. Does that make sense?” he muttered a bit nervously but was a bit surprised when the god came over and sat by him with a look of contemplation.

Hypnos turned his golden gaze over to him. “Last time you were here, I kissed you...yet you would not give in when I offered the ultimate prize to make love to a god. Yet later, you fell in love with Seika. A plain girl who couldn’t offer a fraction of what I have to give.” 

Aiolos nodded. “I did. But I didn't start with the plan of loving her. We hung out together, talking, and playing cards and things just moved in that direction."

"But I welcomed you, granting what you what you needed!" 

"Yes, you did. After you took my parents away from the Underworld and brought them to Elysium to live the comfortable life they deserved, it was one of the reasons I decided to seek you out. I wanted to thank you for your kindness. If you would've given it more time, I wouldn't have been turned off. You were just too fast. You talk about legends of maidens desiring to have sex with gods but every one of those stories always ended were after the deed, the god runs back to Olympus.” He had already been ditched in the worse way possible when Saga killed the Pope and declared him a traitor. If he was going to live in eternity, he wanted to be happy for eternity.

Hypnos scoffed. “I declared you my husband, not a concubine. If you were anything less, no choice would’ve been offered.”

But Aiolos shook his head no. It was that moment in the field, when Hypnos first kissed him, eager for a little action. “I disagree. That time we were together, I wasn’t your husband, and yet when I wanted to leave, you allowed me to go without any issues nor was there a peace treaty at the time.” He smiled. “And that’s why I decide to give this a chance.”

“No interest in smashing or the demonstration I gave of my might?”

He laid his head down upon the god of Sleep’s lap. The scent of ambrosia was rich upon his body and he couldn’t help but whatever angle he gazed upon his face, Hypnos was incredibly handsome. Goddess, why is it that he’s so attracted toward overpowered men with gigantic egos and a god complex who happen to have a twin? Of course, it also granted him experience on how to handle this type and that was to always keep said ego fed like a baby to the breast and delicately weave personal desires. “Mmm, I’m always up for a good smash especially after finally feasting my eyes upon your body.” Aiolos watched Hypnos’ smooth hand slide by his neck and face, while he in turn followed the gesture by laying his palm against his. At this moment, he could see the god was quite receptive. “I just feel I want a relationship more than that, and I want to know more about you even if it's a little.”

“Like what?”

“Anything.” Aiolos then could see the god struggle with this. Based on what he’s seen with Thanatos and Hades, perhaps it is because Hypnos was used to commanding and never needing to divulge anything past what he desired. So he helps him out. “Are you and your brother truly the sons of Nyx?”

“We are. But I know just as much about her as you humans do.”

“No memories of when you were children?” 

“I am a god. There is no need for me to meander through life as a weak bundle of flesh unable to form any cohesive speech. I came to the world just as I am and how you see.”

“That’s quite fascinating.” It does explain the importance of why Athena always reincarnated as a baby. Athena was born weak, and therefore, she sympathized with the weak more than those of the Pantheon. 

Hypnos nodded. “What of you? How did you manage to tolerate being afraid for so long until you yourself were strong enough to defend yourself?”

At first, Aiolos was confused, but he thought back at their conversation. “You mean, growing up as a child?”

“Yes. Your muscles were underdeveloped. In terms of height, you were severely disadvantaged by your brethren. Your cosmos had but the flicker of a firefly. Death was around every corner from the animals to the air that held disease and sickness! Were you not afraid?”

Aiolos laughed. “No, not at all. I’m certain I’ve done enough things out there that probably would’ve gotten me killed a lot sooner. If I was worried about my death all the time, I probably wouldn’t be able to get anything done. Being weak? Yeah...I didn’t like it, but that was all the reason for me to work harder to make myself better.”

Hypnos turned downwards. “I see that.” His hand slid under the collar of the archer’s chiton. “Prometheus forged you humans from clay to allow all of you to shape your destines. Many humans squander such an opportunity to be as close to the shape of gods as possible, but you are one of the few who not only took advantage but was also worthy of coming here,” he spoke as he leaned down and his lips surrounded the archer’s once more. 

All the clarity faded. Aiolos felt every muscle in him tighten, his lower body pulse and ache. This kiss was much different than the first. It was still strong and hungry, but a little more delicate. He felt the god’s hand tracing his muscles demonstrating his admiration by the years he spent working on them. 

His lips. Every direction he turned, the god matched in perfect sync. Warm and soft and ever delicious, Aiolos reached over for his belt, his finger sliding under the loop of the leather before pulling it out of its hinge. He sighed as Hypnos hand reached over and draw the white cloth like a curtain. “Shall we?” he whispered as the kiss lingered. 

But the God of Sleep had other ideas, for he was amused by their earlier conversation. “Are you up for a challenge?” 

Aiolos felt the sad cold as their lips parted. There was a curious look in Hypnos' eyes as he stared at his erection. “What type of challenge?”

Hypnos chuckled as he willed an hourglass in his hand. “This is Elysium and I want everything to be perfect, including our consummation. I dare not be too quick when inside you nor too slow.” He took Aiolos’ hand and formed it into a grip. I want you to pleasure yourself. Let’s see how long it takes before you spill your own seed.”

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	5. Chapter 4: Aiolos, Hypnos, and Saga

**Man of My Dreams 5**

Saga laid in the large bed. It was big enough to fit at least seven, he knew from his experience from being cursed. The sheets were amazingly soft, handcrafted from mink, and carefully washed and dried every day to keep them soft and plush. That is one of the hundreds of luxuries granted as the Pope of Sanctuary.

But power doesn’t always bring happiness.

Tonight, like the last few nights before, loneliness gripped his heart. For in such a magnificent bed, it was just him and a single object. He turned his head toward the soft velvet pillow where he had laid a single red headband, one of the hundreds that the archer wore and discarded when the edges would start to fray. 

_ Aiolos, I’m so sorry for what I’ve done. _

_ It was not your fault. I forgive you. _

It was their last exchange before the blinding light of the Wailing Wall turned them into ash and left their Cloths behind. The next thing he remembered, was their souls floating in limbo. It was as if the Underworld was unsure where to send them since it was so busy dealing with the Bronze Saints and Athena in Elysium. 

It was so dark, yet each of their naked bodies was illuminated by the light of their souls. No one could physically speak, but instead, each was left with their thoughts. Sometimes he would cry, thinking back on all the terrible things he had done. His eyes would shift and he could see the archer passing glances that things would be okay. 

Suddenly, the light faded. Nearly all the Golds found each other in the Pope’s Chambers, naked and alive...but missing one. 

At first, they wondered if it was because Aiolos died far earlier and maybe he would be in the quarry where he was fatally struck by Excalibur’s blade.

Next, they wondered if perhaps it would take longer. Perhaps something was needed to age him up. Aiolia even spoke of when he was a child and wished to become the big brother on his birthdays and never desired for it to come true.

But that was dismissed when Athena finally showed up and pulled out the details of the treaty in her hands. The scroll was incredibly thick. One would think that a simple “Resurrect everyone and we agree to never fight each other again” was all that was needed. 

But of course, this was a deal cut not just by gods and goddesses but two of the wealthiest people in the world. Of course, they would shove excessive demands like a bloated tick on a mutt. Some were sensible such as Poseidon desired several billion to be put into conservation efforts for the ocean...mere pocket change for the heiress of the Kido Foundation. But some were absurd including the one where it required Aiolos to become the husband to Hypnos. 

With images of Aiolos being tortured and burned by Hades’ top subordinates, everyone snatched their Gold Cloth and all primed and ready to tear up the deal and go back to war to get the archer back.

But before he could even slide a boot on, the Goddess raised her hand and told them that she consulted Aiolos himself and he agreed to it assuring that things will be fine as long as peace was maintained. 

Saga sighed as he rolled to his side and picked up the long scarlet sash. His fingers danced around them.

No.

He refused to just lay here and do nothing!

Saga tightened his fist around it before he threw himself out of bed and wrapped a dark blue robe upon his body. He marched through the long halls before a Papal Guard turned his head. “Your Holiness? Is everything well? Where are you going?”

Saga waved a hand to craft a white ball of cosmos that floated next to him like a candle in the night. “No, everything is not well. I need to head to the library. Tell the caretaker there to bring the Lemurian charts of time and space and have them rolled out and flat upon the tables,” he commanded. 

“For what, Your Holiness?” 

“If I can find the coordinates to Elysium, I should be able to use Another Dimension and reach it.”

**O|===============|O**

Hypnos gave a pleasant smile as the archer’s hand finally collapsed along with everything else. He turned his head toward the hourglass and was quite surprised that the last of the sand had passed long ago. “This long? By Hades, I could’ve read a book in the time it takes for you to finish pleasuring yourself.” 

Aiolos, his face sweating from the tips of his curls to the ends of red bandana rolled his head back up to the god. “Well, as my ex once told me, the difference between pleasure and punishment is that one feels good and the other does not. If we are trained to take as much punishment, should we not be built to handle so much pleasure?”

“He sounds quite intelligent.”

“He is.” Aiolos groaned as he took a sheet to clean himself up a bit. “Why do I feel so drained? I thought in Elysium I wouldn’t grow tired or hungry or nothing?”

“It is all part of your perception. The sensation of exhaustion after releasing your essence is so ingrained in your mind that the same thing happens here. It is the reason why people still desire to eat and drink even though it is completely unnecessary. If you will it to go away it will.”

But Aiolos wanted to hold onto it a bit longer. “No...I’m not going to will it away.” His body felt so heavy, his legs ached as there were moments where he dug his feet into the cushion and strained to hold it all until nothing could stop it. There was nothing greater than feeling completely drained. “it feels good like this,” he whispered dreamily.

The god turned downward, admiring the look of melted ecstasy upon his husband. The truth was, he was mesmerized by the mixture of anguish and ecstasy along with the gentle cracks of stilted breaths. He was a bit surprised Aiolos mentioned his former lover. “Was your ex a Saint as well? I can’t imagine a normal man or woman being able to handle the power you displayed just now.” 

It was rare for him to be this impressed by a mortal. He had his share of guests in Elysium. Many were either doughy or average at best. Aiolos was a marble statue both on the outside with the vigor of Heracles. When the archer reached the penultimate moment of his climax, he let out a warrior cry and release as if he summoned lightning itself. 

“He was, but I’ve had non-Saints as well before him. I just have to hold back.” he smiled. It was true. He was trained to reduce rocks to atoms and so anytime it involved anyone without cosmos he was forced to lay back and let them have their way, keeping his hands off and watching them just rock and forth. Honestly, his first few dates didn’t go well since they want him to release and he tells them he’s not there. After the third one, he would have to sneak into the bathroom, jack off at light speed just so he could finish within the twenty minutes his date expected him to.

Then he had Saga. 

For the first time, sex wasn’t a chore anymore. Aiolos smiled at the pleasant memory of the blue-haired man with dark eyes. “But you’re right. When I was with him, I didn’t need to worry about hurting him and he felt the same way. But it was more than that. When we were in bed together, it took a long time, but it was because we enjoyed the time it took. Sometimes we even took breaks and just did other things.” 

**O|===============|O**

YEARS AGO

Aiolos gasped as the Gemini sat and moved, his cock deep inside him in the middle of the bed. He took his hands and grasped Saga’s shaft until the two were in a synced rhythm. Aiolos shut his eyes, let out a small rumble in his throat as his fingers grasped the hot velvet skin.

Suddenly, Saga jerked his head and clenched his teeth, causing the Sagittarius to freeze in place. “What’s wrong? Did I?” he muttered turning downwards in fear he had torn it.    
Instead, the Gemini grabbed Aiolos palms and returned them into place. “Not at all,” the Gemini whispered huskily. “Your warmth completes me,” he spoke as he kissed his lips. “It is my shoulder. That fall earlier when it struck that rock. It aches.” He shook his head. “I’ll be alright just...don’t stop,” he answered back as he took Aiolos hands and tightened the grip on his shaft before he took control of the rhythmic rocking in his lap. 

But Aiolos shook his head and pulled away. “You’re in pain. Don’t lie.” He reached over and slid the large waterfall of silk locks to the other side and gazed upon the sight. Sure enough, a heavy bruise was there. Saga was always good with hiding his pain, even on nights of their lovemaking. Aiolos’ hand glowed with his yellow cosmos and hovered over, healing the discolored skin, before his hands grasped the area and gently began to massage it. “How’s that?” he asked as he tended to the injured area. 

Saga rolled his head back and forth grinning a bit as Aiolos strong fingers tended to every knot and ache in that spot. “It nice,” he smiled. “To be honest, up until now, it’s been throbbing in pain.” 

Aiolos smiled back. “You should’ve told me sooner.  _ Pain is not sexy. _ ” He chuckled as he moved one hand over and proceeded to do both shoulders. 

Saga felt so drunk at that moment, his long hair sliding side to side. “Mmm, more on the left. My arm is still a bit sore from beating the shit out of you during sparring.”

A burst of playful laughter followed. “You tossed my bow over the gorge. Of course, I was going to get my ass kicked.” He moved his hands closer to get get the tender areas by Saga’s neck before he leaned down brush the hair aside and kiss the ivory surface. “How does that feel?” asked Aiolos. 

Saga turned and smiled before withdrawing out of the archer and gently pushing him down upon the mattress. “Fantastic, now it’s your turn.” He took his hands and slowly pressed his fingers into his lower back and working every tender muscle. 

Aiolos let out a pleasant groan. Saga knew how much he complained about his shoulders after archery practice and it was each of those spots that he began working on first.

**O|===============|O**

Hypnos quietly listened to the story, a bit surprised by the ending. “Did you two ever climax that night?” he asked curiously.

Aiolos smiled. “Of course we did. But it’s times like that which sometimes stick out more than  _ the moment _ itself. I don’t remember all the times I use my hand upon myself, but stuff like a first kiss, a gentle massage in the middle of sex, or moments like having our first dinner together. Sex is just the cherry on top,” he spoke as his head laid upon the god’s lap. “So now you have the time it takes for me to finish, what shall we do now?” Yes, he knew the question was redundant. He was certain he knew what will happen.

But at that moment, Hypnos gave an answer that the archer didn’t quite expect. “Does Saga still reside in your heart?”

But Aiolos sighed. “He lingers, as do many first true loves.”

Hypnos frowned a bit. He was a god and the idea that another human would linger in his mind as he pours himself inside did not sit well. He must unseat the memory of the Gemini and it seemed that it will take more than the warmth of his ambrosia ladened essence. Aiolos was so different, and perhaps that is why he yearned to slip inside him. “Perhaps we could do something prior hand?”

For Aiolos it sounded quite nice. He appreciated that the god seemed to take his desire to take things a little slower more seriously. “Mmm, how about dinner?”

Hypnos paused. It sounded so common and bland. “You said you and Saga had already had dinner together. I want this to be  _ special and unique _ !” He wanted to craft a memory that Aiolos will think about involving only him. “How about a game of chess?”

Not wishing to lie, Aiolos shook his head no. “Sorry, we play all the time. Sometimes we did both at the same time too. Can’t tell you how hard it is to establish the Sicilian Defense with one hand while jerking him off in the other.”

The god sighed. It sounded quite kinky. He’ll have to challenge the archer to such a game in the future. “What about horseback riding?”

“Done that too. Great way to sneak off.”

“Playing cards?”

“One of our favorites. Especially strip-poker.” 

“Alright, how about going for a walk?”

“We lived in a place full of stairs.” Aiolos could see Hypnos turn a bit red in frustration. “There’s nothing wrong with doing something the two of us had done before. What do  _ you _ want to do?”

But this did not soothe the god at all. “I told you, I want to do something you and Saga had not! Not just some random game! It must be special! Unique! Are there any sacred traditions that you and Saga had not performed?”

Marriage came to mind, but Hypnos seemed to be in a hurry. Plus, considering how perfect he wants everything to be, the last thing he wanted was for the god to turn into a Bridezilla. Aiolos bit his lip until an idea popped up. He sat up and grasped the hand of the God of Sleep. “Well...meeting the parents is considered a great tradition. Normally it is reserved for when you find the right person. In fact, Saga has never received the high honor of my father or mother granting their blessing upon him.” It was true since it’s kind of hard to do since both were dead by the time he and the Gemini went steady.

Hypnos nodded sagely. “Yes. I have heard other mortals declare how much they desire their partner to receive the reverence from their mother-in-law, comparing it to the equivalent of a needle in a haystack, a weed in a meadow of grass, or meeting an honest politician.” He brought his lips to Aiolos feeling the mortal quiver under his golden taste. “I shall not only easily win over the respect of your parents, but I shall make it even more special and bring my brother along with us.” 

TO BE CONTINUED

  
  



	6. Chapter 5: Hypnos, Thanatos, and Aiolos

**Man of My Dreams 6**

The middle-aged woman paused and turned toward the picture of the Leo on the wall. “I’m so glad you’re not here,” she nearly wept before she reached into the basket and sniffed the cloth. “Mmm, nice and clean.” She laid it upon the table, gazing upon the off white sheet, the edges carefully embroidered with lovely violet  hyacinth flowers  by her hand . “Lucas, what do you think? Lovely isn’t it?” she spoke as she called Aiolos by his birth name. 

The archer, carrying several plates in his hand walked over, instantly recognizing the table cloth that was only brought out when they had guests come over. “Looks great, Mom, especially since the old yellow wine stain is gone. Did you use the power of Elysium to make it go away?” 

The woman rolled her eyes. “Nonsense. That stain has been there for years and I doubt the power of Elysium would do the trick. Everyone knows with a bit scrubbing, vinegar can clean anything.” 

Aiolos turned as his father, sitting in his favorite chair and whittling a stick, give him the classical look of to _ just go with it _ . He does while smiling a bit. When he was a kid, he thought it was annoying as hell, but as a young man, he found it adorable. His mother was always resistant to change and naturally, she doesn’t use Elysium’s ability to make nearly anything happen choosing to go about it her own way despite that being an illusion. But as his father told him earlier, she has every right to choose the way she lives in heaven.

Two days had passed since the proposition of having dinner with his parents. Since the two agreed to wait until after the event, he asked if he could spend some time with his family, to which Hypnos had no problem. Hypnos even encouraged it since letting them in was his gift to the archer. Besides, things felt tense between them, but in a good way. He was a little nervous when he first came back, but now he was not only more comfortable but eager. There was no way he could wait two whole days in the lodging of Hypnos without giving in.

Aiolos quietly shut his eyes as his tongue gently wet his lips a bit. He still remembered as he laid upon the god’s lap, twisting and masturbating next to the hourglass to demonstrate his vigor. How could he forget the god’s golden gaze, his eyes filled with a ravenous appetite to take in his cock. Oh Goddess, why didn’t he say something? Why didn’t he ask Hypnos to just forget about the damn timer and just slide on top of his arousal? 

“Son? Do you need help?” spoke Aiolos’ father noticing a distant stare on his face. 

The archer shook his head of the thoughts and took several controlled breaths to avoid embarrassing himself. “I’m fine, Dad.” Elysium can do many things, but he knew this miraculous place would not be able to hide any excitement he had for his husband. He shifted his eyes realizing things were getting tighter, but still manageable and conspicuous. 

**O|=============|O**

A pair of luminous orbs hovered over the fields, leaving glowing streaks across the sky, twisting around the corners until the yellow one paused and blossomed into the God of Sleep. The other kept moving before pausing and forming the God of Death. 

Thanatos flashed an annoyed glance. “What are you doing? Why are we stopping here and not within the house?”

But Hypnos raised his chin. “Because I am here to earn their blessing! My husband warned me of the great sin I may cause his mother should she see that we suddenly appear in the middle of their living room without depositing the refuse of fields first.”

“We didn’t even touch the ground! Besides, this is Elysium. No one ever gets dirty here. I told you I will come, but I will not lower myself to a mere house-wife.”

“Brother, I would never ask you to bow or kneel, merely to take your shoes and rub the surface of the welcome mat to assure her that not a single speck shall come inside.” 

Thanatos chewed his lip. Any hope of his brother’s fascination with the human would be but a passing fling was fading. Alas, he did agree to come and that he would be pleasant for the mortals and he will honor it. “Very well, but only for you.”

“Thank you, brother. When we return to our chambers, I shall demonstrate my gratitude by gifting you several bottles of my sweetest ambrosia.”

“My gratitude, brother. I shall do my best.” 

“I know you will. One key detail that Aiolos spoke to me about is that we are not to speak of anything involving intercourse and copulation.”

“Really? You don’t say!” gasped Thanatos. 

“Oh, I am  _ very _ serious! Apparently, the reason being is that it is not about us divulging about our god-given talents. It is actually over the matter that Aiolos is quite frightened at the prospect that his parents may indulge in their own habits. As a child, his bedroom was located next to theirs, and the walls were very thin.”

The God of Death was confused! “Does he not want them to go into detail about the moment when his little brother was brought into the world?”

“Apparently not.”

“Oh brother, I have no idea how you can fall in love with a mortal. They are just so strange.” 

**O|=================|O**

Aiolos sat nervously next to his husband at the dinner table. So far everything has been going well. Hypnos, despite holding an air of omnipotence in his eyes, maintained his charm, and neither he nor his parents had yet to receive a single death threat from Thanatos. So far, so good.

“So tell me, Ellias. What did you do when you were alive?” spoke the God of Dreams.

The middle-aged man placed his mug, which flowed with endless beer, down. “Well, I served as an archer in Company B at Fort Hercules in Sanctuary. It was fairly low in terms of rank, but it kept food on the table and I was able to pass my skills to him over there,” the former foot soldier nodded as he gestured to his son. “How about yourself? Is all you do is grant pleasant dreams to others?”

“Most of the time. My other duties are whatever the Lord Hades asks of me, as well as seeing that all are comfortable in Elysium.”

“Ah, that was when you met our son?” spoke Ellias. 

Hypnos gave a delicate nod. “I don’t know how to describe it but of all the people I met up here… he  _ held my eye _ .” He was the master of dreams and yet he noticed in his own slumber was filled with an infatuation for the archer after welcoming him to Elysium. 

“I know exactly what you mean,” replied Ellias as he took a moment to take his rough hand and set it on top of his wife’s heavy veined palm. He turned his head toward Thanatos. “What about you? What do you do, Lord Thanatos?”

Thanatos sat at the end of the table, his hands folded. Originally he was going to just smile and nod silently for the mortals, but he will admit that he appreciated that despite Athena being their sovereign deity, they did address him with the formality he and his brother rightly deserved. “As my title declares, I bring about death. As morbid as it is, it is necessary.”

“It is. I can’t imagine life existing for very long if nobody dies,” replied the father. 

“Exactly!” Thanatos was pleased the mortal understood how important he was. “Anyone you wish to move on to the afterlife?” 

“Well, you could take care of the one guy who kept forgetting to return my tools when I was alive?” Ellias gently chuckled with a touch of fatherly sarcasm.

“Done!” spoke Thanatos as he snapped his fingers.

“Uh, he was just kidding,” muttered the archer.

“As was I!” lied Thanatos as he laughed jovially. 

“Dinner is ready!” Aiolos’ Mom chimed as her tiny legs hobbled while carrying a large tray with separate plates. “Here, Lucas told me what to serve. I worked all day on it and I hope you enjoy it. Lord Hypnos, a nice vegan tray for you, and Lord Thanatos, meat with extra meat!”

Thanatos gazed upon his dish. “Ah a fish, and you left the head upon it as well. Now I can enjoy my meal to its fullest by gazing upon its cloudy eye and peer into its soul. Ah, there was a great amount of utter anguish as the knife scraped off the scales like bending away thousands of fingernails upon the fingers of a man. It laid helplessly as its belly and organs were all disemboweled. As it lays upon the sink, slowly suffocating it begs for a quick death, but yet you deny it such mercy by tossing it into the flame. One hand drizzles olive oil to enhance the agony while the other cracks salt upon each of its wounds.” 

Aiolos and his family were at a loss for words for a moment. “Do you like it?” he asked.

The God of Death took a bite. “I do. It’s tormented flesh soothes me. Please pass the tzatziki.”

Goddess. His initial thoughts of dodging the bullet of having Kanon be his brother-in-law. “Or course!” he muttered awkwardly as he reached for the bowl and passed it over. “Hypnos, what about you?”

Hypnos looked down. “The eggplant and okra look exquisite.”

“They came from her garden too. She slow-growed them and harvested them just for today,” added Aiolos. 

The God of Sleep turned to the woman. “I see. I came here with hopes of impressing you, but it seems the tides have turned and it is you who has surpassed my expectations.” Hypnos watched her waved a hand, her wrinkled cheeks blushing. 

**O|===============|O**

After dinner and  _ finally _ separating from the God of Death, Hypnos guided the archer through the hallway of his quarters. “Do you think they were pleased?” asked the God of Sleep. “They didn’t say anything.”

“My Dad offered you some ouzo.”

“But I can’t grow drunk. Ouzo is mere water to me.” 

“Yeah, I know he asked you to grow drunk with him, but that’s not what’s important. Him offering it is a foot soldier’s way of welcoming another. You did fine!” Aiolos stubbled a bit as one of his sandals slightly tripped on the rug, his headband wrapped around his eyes and keeping them closed. “So...what’s my surprise? What have you been working upon while I was away?”

The God of Sleep slowed his pace before his hand slowly twisted and wound the long red headband until the archer was but a breath away from his lip and a couple of layers of clothing from his cock. He was so tempting like this but he will bide his time. “You are my husband, and so well deserving a marital gift. It was quite difficult to think of something to top uniting you with your parents and I am certain you wouldn’t want to be reunited with your brother,” Hypnos chuckled.

Aiolos smiled at the humor. “Nope. The longer Aiolia stays away, the better.”

“That’s what I thought. So, I thought of the perfect gift. I wanted it ready when you first arrived, but I noticed a slight scratch upon it...and nothing less than perfect is desired,” Hypnos murmured before he tugged the knot, loosening it and allowing Aiolos to open his eyes and see the large white globe in front of him. “While you can no longer walk the surface of the living, it doesn’t mean you should separate from them. I didn’t want you to try and risk stepping near the exit of Elysium and risk falling, so I had this made for you. Think of someone in your mind and touch the surface to see them.”

He didn’t need time to think, but to act. “Aiolia,” he whispered as his fingers brushed its smooth surface. Right in front of him was his brother laughing merrily in a bar, an arm around Marin. 

The Sagittarius could break down in tears. His brother was not only happy, but he was dressed in a plain shirt and jeans and not a trainer and armor. Marin was the same way. She didn’t even have her mask and looked so lovely in a light cotton dress. Neither wore anything fancy, which indicated that this was not some special event, but the new normal for the pair. 

This was why he was here. 

This is why he chose to leave the world for Elysium. 

Hypnos took his fingers and lightly brushed the side of his husband’s neck. “You are not limited to just him. Go on, try another person?”

Aiolos nodded. “Shura.” Even though there was one before him that he cared for more, he was a bit concerned since he didn’t get a chance to speak to the Capricorn at the Wailing Wall due to how little time they had. The globe fogged for a moment before the Spaniard was shown hiking in the snow. At first, Aiolos was a bit worried, fearing the Goat chose to be a mountain hermit. But then he spotted Mu and Aldebaran behind him in thick coats. It was then he realized that there was a line of people behind the trio as well. It was clear, they were on Mount Everest. 

He laughed. All the other climbers were covered in inches of layers while moving as if each step was like having several kilos of weights tied to their feet, while the trio of Golds moved and conversed as if they were out for an afternoon stroll. It was good to know that Shura wasn’t wasting his second chance on just training. 

Feeling a bit relieved, he placed his hand on the surface once more. “Saga,” he smiled. 

Hypnos shifted his eyes sensing the linger that the archer spoke of that came from someone being the first love. 

The globe clouded up and revealed the Gemini. Immediately, the gentle smile shifted into a dark frown utter hatred. 

TO BE CONTINUED


	7. Chapter 6: Aiolos, Saga, Hypnos and Thanatos

**Man of my Dreams 7**

How could he?

...how...

...could...

...he?...

Why Saga? What the hell were you thinking?

When Aiolos spoke of Saga’s name, there it showed the Gemini, dressed in the Pope’s robes and was in the library with several maps laid out. While Hypnos wouldn’t have any idea what they were since the concept of paper was beneath him, the archer had hung out with Saga long enough to know they were trans-dimensional routes used in teleportation. When he saw the word Elysium and a giant circle around a set of coordinates, he knew exactly what was going on. Saga was going to  _ rescue  _ him, and if he didn’t do something, the long sought after peace treaty will only last less than a week. 

The archer ran through the field, the petals of flowers scattering like butterflies as he headed toward the spot where he entered Elysium twice now.

**O|============|O**

In the middle of a large pasture, a long line of red glowing energy appeared as if a foot-long incision was made to the ground. Two strong hands poked out before they grasped the sides of the energy hole and the Gemini slowly lifted the rest of his body through it. He was well-versed in being discrete when it came to opening portals to other places. Too much energy will cause the gods to detect him, but too little and Aiolos will not be able to come home. He carefully balded the ground around the spot that he came in before taking the plants he plucked and laid them vertically to hide the spot and hope nobody walks over and finds themselves back in Star Hill. 

“You don’t need to worry about running off to find me.  _ I’m here _ .”

The Gemini’s hands halted in place, hearing the familiar deep voice that was so incredibly hot that it could finish him off with a whisper. 

But there was something different about it. It was rough and rather than granting the Gemini relief that he didn’t have to search the sacred realm of Elysium, it was full of scorn. He turned his head to see the Sagittarius in a long white chiton with his fists clenched. “Aiolos? Are you alright? They didn’t torture you did they?” Saga’s tone was uneasy, fearful of what had been going on. 

“I was alright until you came. What the fuck are you doing!?!” 

“Rescuing you from this place!”

“ _ Rescuing _ me? I never asked you to come here and  _ rescue _ me and damn the peace treaty!”

Saga was shocked at his reaction, but he will not bend. “Do you think I can sleep at night with this  _ peace _ while two subordinates of Hades have their way with you for eternity?” 

“I am  _ fine _ ! They have done no such thing. No chains around my wrists nor forced anything I didn’t want upon me.” 

Saga frowned curiously about the last part.  _ Not forcing anything he didn’t want _ ? Such words imply there were things done that Aiolos  _ did _ want. “The Venus Fly Trap is laid with sweet nectar that lures any bug that is willing before it snaps its jaws shut. How do you know any kind of treatment is but a ruse?” 

“Of all the demands they could’ve included into the peace treaty, the only one by Hypnos was to become his husband. What benefit do the gods have with me up here? They can see all anyway so they can’t gain any new information from me. They are more powerful than me especially due to a lack of access to my cosmos up here.”

“You want to know how you’re benefiting them? You are a hostage! Anytime they need to twist the arm of our Goddess is by grabbing the one that kept her safe during her escape and yanking it off. When the time is right for them, they could easily threaten to kill you!”

Aiolos shrugged. He thought of that too when Athena spoke of him becoming Hypnos’ husband and Saga thought the same thing. It’s amazing how evenly matched they were when it came to such thinking. “They won’t try it, but if I’m wrong and they ever try it, don’t give in and just let them kill me. Let them rip every limb from my body and never give in,  _ however,  _ based on what I’ve seen, they wouldn’t. They believe in omnipotence and them playing hostage would entail them hiding behind a human, a sight they would never dare allow to happen.” 

Saga’s jaw dropped. Why was Aiolos so adamant about arguing like this? Does he not want to see Greece again? Does he not want to see his brother again? “I don’t believe this! You sound as if you  _ want _ to stay here! You act as if…” he couldn’t finish his sentence because even he found it hard to believe that Aiolos may actually be in love with the God of Sleep.

But Aiolos knew what he was about to say and finished off because he knew Saga won’t admit it. “...yeah...I do want to stay…and it’s not just to maintain the peace treaty.” The last part was so difficult, watching his words stab at the Gemini’s heart.

By the goddess, this was not what the Gemini expected when he saw the flicker of the entrance to this place. “Aiolos…” he gently spoke his name, each syllable with the beat of his heart, his eyes pleading with increased desperation. “What of Greece, what of your  _ brother _ , what of  _ us _ ?”

“Greece hates me. People aren’t stupid and sadly, many are petty. No amount of speeches and statues will erase over a decade of declaring me a traitor. My brother? I would defy Zeus himself for Aiolia. I trained as hard as I could for years and when I was tired, I forced myself to keep going to prepare him. More than once I told him to train harder if he wanted to kill more Specters. I told him that with how strong he was getting, he would bring glory to our goddess. Then I died. After I left Elysium the first time, I was practically a ghost and I saw everything. 

I saw my brother  _ die. _

_ I saw Radamanthys smash my brother’s head with his foot into a paste.  _

Becoming the husband to a God for peace is not exciting and some may call it treacherous. I nor my parents may never see my brother again, but if it prevents his children from facing the horror of the Holy War, then I will be a good uncle and gladly stay up here.” 

Saga shrank a bit. Sometimes many wondered why Shion passed him over Aiolos but it was moments like this that prove that the archer wasn’t favored simply because he was possessed by Ares. “And me? We were together for at least two years...and friends for nearly ten. Are you going to throw that away when we have a second chance at...repairing things?”

Aiolos shook his head. “While I did forgive you at the Wailing Wall... and I have no problems of maintaining our decade long friendship, but any hopes of going beyond were turned to ash the moment you put those robes on during your second chance.” He gestured to the dark black silk cloth with the gold trim that draped the Third Guardian of Sanctuary. 

The Gemini looked down, not expecting that he had gravely insulted the archer. “Aiolos, here me out. We were alive and the Sanctuary was in ruins.”

Aiolos slapped his fist into his hand, causing a sharp echo. “Excuses...always excuses...you could’ve been an advisor! You could have let any other Gold take the spot and accepted your original title of an assistant! This isn’t the past where we were the only ones old enough to handle being Pope. Go ahead and tell me that you are the best qualified...when the truth was that  _ you always desired the throne _ . I died because I trusted my best friend. What more do I have to lose from loving the enemy?” Aiolos intended to turn away and never look back at the Gemini. But he watched Saga sob so hard and he was never one to feel good about saying such harsh remarks. He walked over and wrapped his arms around gold, feeling his warm body. Old memories followed, but never beyond friendship. That was when he knew it was the final proof that the flame between them had extinguished. “Goodbye, Saga. You have a second chance at life, make it worth my sacrifice. Give my love to everyone there.”

**O|===============|O**

Thanatos stood in front of his globe in his quarters, gazing at the image that showed Aiolos standing upon the grass while Saga began to climb back through his Another Dimension portal.

“That dimensional tear was sealed up centuries ago, brother,” spoke Hypnos as he entered the quarters of the God of Death. “So tell me, why did you temporarily unseal it and let the Gemini in?”

Thanatos turned his head to face his brother. “Oh please. If the mortal seeks that his family tests you over dinner, is your own flesh and blood not privy to do the same?” He narrowed his eyes a bit. “Besides, you felt the Gemini as well enter here. You knew long before seeing him on that globe in your bedroom. You could’ve stopped him as well.”

“You are mistaking me, Brother. I didn’t stop Aiolos because I wanted to test him as well. I left him be because I trust him.”

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	8. Chapter 7: Aiolos and Hypnos

**Man of My Dreams 7**

“Do you think he liked it? I think I may have overcooked the eggplant!” gasped Aiolos’ mother as she scrubbed the dishes beside the bucket of water, not trusting Elysium to magically remove the debris and ruin her favorite plates.

Ellias continued to sit back in his old chair, using his old trusty hunting knife to carve a stick up to be used as a shaft. “Of course he did, dear,” he murmured, his greyish blue eyes focused on keeping the wood nice and even. His hands suddenly paused when there was a quiet yet somewhat desperate knock at the door. Out of habit, the former footsoldier narrowed his eyes and gripped the handle of the large blade. “Who is it?” he called out, a bit nervous at who was there. 

“...Dad…”

Immediately the middle-aged-man sheathe the knife. “Lucas?” he asked before he opened the door to see what was best described as a mixture of uncertainty and fear. 

**O|=================|O**

The pair sat next to the old river, one of the few places that were not only scenic but isolated as well. Ellias held his never-ending beer cup as he carefully listened to his son recount what happened after dinner to the point when Saga tried to get him out there. “You did the right thing, son. While Saga did it in the name of love, you promised the Goddess that you would marry Hypnos in the name of peace.” 

Aiolos stared at the water’s edge, watching his feet alter the flowing current of the perfectly temperate water of Elysium. But in its reflection, he could still see the moment the joy of Saga seeing him was crushed when he refused to go with him. “I know, but why do I feel like I made a huge mistake?” He muttered. “I don’t love Saga... not anymore...not like that... but…” he bit his lip. 

Ellias was not one to talk of such matters, preferring to leave it to his wife. But this perhaps was something that should stay between the two from father to son, despite his lack of experience of being in a gay relationship. “Breaking up is not a one-way process. It starts with one person initiating it, but only when both sides look away is when  _ breaking up  _ means  _ moving on _ . Saga is going to be in pain for a while and you were never the type who liked to see others suffer. But based on what you said, you did the right thing and he will move on eventually.” 

It was then it dawned on the archer as to why he felt like this. “Saga made some mistakes, but he is still a wonderful person. Aside from Ares, I know him well and for a long time. Hypnos is wonderful too but...I only know him for a fraction of the time. What if Saga’s right? What if I just threw away my only chance to be with him and I really am just some novelty for Hypnos… someone to be ditched after a few weeks.”

“I don’t think he sees you as disposable.” Ellias turned toward his glass in his hand. “Sometimes, the amount of time before the relationship doesn’t matter either. When I was your age, I was a regular at this one bar that was next to where I was stationed. I didn’t go because it was the cheapest nor was their ouzo the best. It was because there is this one waitress, prettiest little lips that one could hope to kiss. I would chat with her when I ordered, tipped her well to make myself her favorite customer before I finally asked her out. She said yes whatever she wanted, I gave what my meager salary could afford. She was perfect. Wasn’t a day at the fort where someone would tell me I was dating a goddess. Two years later, we broke up. The typical reason me and my friends often received...she hated how I was always on leave…  _ although it was true _ .” 

Aiolos could see his dad produce a guilty look since back when he was alive, he wouldn’t see his father for months at a time. “Dad, you were helping us.”

The middle-aged man nodded. “I know, and that is why of all the things Elysium can give me, the thing I want to do is make up for all the time I missed out on you growing up.” He sighed. “If only I can do the same for your little brother, but at the same time, I’m glad he’s not here.”

The archer could tell his father meant it too. He’s probably spoken more to him in the last two days than back when they were all alive. “So what happened after that?”

“What else? I thought I fucked up and I would never find anyone else again. I thought I was doomed to die alone. One day, I was just sitting at the bar and your mother, upfront and direct as she always was, came up and told me I was cute and sat at my table. I never thought I was the handsome sort, but she thought so. Rather than turn her away, I asked her  _ to tell me more _ . Two months later,  _ thanks to you _ , I married her,” he gave a fatherly chuckle. “A couple of years later, your brother was proof of how much I love her. When we died and she had no silver to cross the river with, I told her no matter what happened, I won’t leave her. But anyway, don’t think just because you knew him for a shorter time doesn’t mean this marriage of yours is going to fail.”

“But if it fails...It is not between the two of us… the whole peace treaty…” spoke the archer.

But Ellias waved his hand. “I only met your mother because I was depressed and needed a drink. You got married because of a peace treaty. Don’t worry too much about how you two got together or what could happen if you separate. It is the present that matters.”

**O|================|O**

Hypnos sat in his chair playing his flute, crafting a soft song like a lullaby next to a glowing orb that resembled the Earth. As he played, he could hear his door slowly open and close. There were only three people who could enter his chambers without permission, his Lord Hades, his brother, and now his husband. He suspected it was the latter since he was the only one who would be this considerate to allow him to finish his song. 

He was right, for Aiolos was only a meter away, taking in the lovely song in his ears and view with his eyes. The way the God lulled his head gently, how his golden hair glowed like the sun, his fingers, strong yet nimble against the instrument.

Hypnos kept playing until he reached the end of the melody before his hand gently waved the image of the Earth away.

“Is that how you give us mortals our dreams? How can it be so beautiful when nightmares also exist?” Aiolos spoke as he sat next to the God of Sleep.

His golden eyes turned toward the instrument in his hand. “The notes are the same for all, but a person’s thoughts will alter its tempo and the verses that are sung with it.”

“Ah, so that’s how you do it,” Aiolos spoke curiously. He did find it fascinating, but that is not where his interest laid right now. He was done being tempted as well as being delayed. He stretched his hand over Hypnos’ thigh, feeling the thick muscles. “It sounds a lot like two people make love,” his tone goes low and husky. 

Hypnos smiled at such eagerness and returned the gesture by sliding his hand around the archer’s waist to bring him over. “It is...how shall our song be like for our first? Shall we make it slow so you may enjoy it longer?” He spoke as he hardened his length to ensure that the only soft thing upon his body would be his tongue and lips.

Aiolos took in the sweet mouth and gently sealed it over the God’s as his legs straddled over the long length between his legs. “I do, but with your body, if I had it my way, I will gladly enjoy it for eternity.” He continued to deepen the kiss, his hands unbuttoning the top of his robe before sliding over Hypnos’ chest, over his shoulders before wrapping his arms around the thick neck.

Hypnos turned downwards to see the archer’s arousal had slipped out of his chiton. His mind returned to the memory of Aiolos laying upon his lap and masturbating to the hourglass and all the times he wanted to slide upon it. The god broke the kiss as he pulled his own sash off, parted his robes, and pulled his erection next to his. He grasped them both and slid his hand back and forth. 

Aiolos groaned as he felt the strong hand move up and down. He let out a gasp as pearls of golden fluid gently pulsed and covered his own. “So warm…”, he whispered as he clenched his teeth and grabbed both shafts in an attempt to control himself. “Please...don’t release...not yet...we barely started…” he pleaded. 

Hypnos watched Aiolos lips part in another groan before his hand slowed down and he reached forward to kiss his husband’s lips before moving toward his neck. “Do not worry, my love. The first seed you shall receive will be within your body as will yours be in mine. My release is but the lube that will help you enter within,” he spoke as he took the crown of his long length and gently painted the thick member of the archer.

Aiolos drew his hands to his head in sweet ecstasy, each hot pearl of the golden fluid that dribbled downwards. He couldn’t take it, he had to taste him! He climbed off the god and began to take him, his tongue lapping up the fluid that was as sweet as his mouth. 

Hypnos’ fingers entwined in the archer’s hair as Aiolos sucked, feeling the velvety tongue softly massage the folds and skin while a hand stroked the two type orbs that contained his endless see and another gripped his thick shaft. “Your technique... _ exquisite _ -” he groaned before he rewarded the archer with an orgasm, smiling as the archer swallowed it all. “-but let me show you how it is done!” 

Aiolos looked up as he felt the god push him down to the soft floor that was just as plush as the many beds and couches in the bedroom. His eyes shifted in between his legs as the god ran his hands over them before placing his mouth over his cock. “Uggh...fuck…” was all he could mutter. It has been so long since he felt a pair of lips brushing around his shaft and a soft tongue licking and tracing along the sides. 

Hypnos was a bit surprised at his husband’s fortitude. In the past, everyone else would have collapsed the moment his mouth even kissed the tip, yet the archer’s cock remained hot, ridged, and delicious. Even when he took the full length within his mouth, he could hear the gasps and feel the archer’s legs twist in pleasure, yet he wouldn’t give in. It was a type of endurance only a former Saint could grant, that he never encountered during lovemaking, and made him desire his husband more. “...release your seed, my love. I crave your taste,” Hypnos commanded as a proper god does. 

But Aiolos shook his head no, resisting as a good Saint would do. “ _ Your mouth feels so good. I don’t want it to stop, _ ” he murmured as he rummaged through the endless silken golden strands, feeling the gentle succulent rhythm of his lips brushing up and down along his shaft. 

Hypnos a small tantalizing taste entered his mouth, salty that mixed deliciously with his fluid from earlier. 

He must have more! 

He grabbed the base and squeezed and licked causing more of the savory flavor to leak out, feeling Aiolos hands tighten near his scalp. He could feel the flesh twitch and thicken, it’s color so intense and ready to burst. “Do I please you more than when you were working your own length with your hand?” he murmured, taking care not to allow his teeth to ruin the moment.

“ _ Yes… _ ” Aiolos gave a carnal growl as his muscles ached so much from holding back.

“Good...when you release, I want it just like that and more.”

Aiolos doesn’t disappoint. His muscular legs pulled the God closer, his cock throbbed so hard until it shot out, his voice letting out a cry as if he was screaming on the edge of the earth, the utter bliss of his climax blinding him. 

Hypnos gasped practically singing as he swallowed every bit of the hot liquid, his own hot and throbbing organ releasing not just one, but two orgasms upon the ground in a successful fashion. “Mmmm…” he grinned, licking his lips. He admired the way the Saint laid there in the afterglow, his chiseled body shining in the sweat that drenched his skin. He reached over, his hand carefully cradled the flaccid organ, admiring the deflated meat, pleased that his husband had drained himself completely. “Need a break, my love?”

But Aiolos shook his head once more. Hypnos had already orgasmed three times now, but there is a difference between releasing freely from pleasure to something crafted from the coupling. Hypnos was hard.

Hypnos was large. 

Hypnos was thick and he wanted nothing more than to feel it all inside him. 

The mortal gives him a look of desire, his lips curled into a curious grin, his hand reaching over toward Hypnos’ length and begins to take the tip and use it to rub his entrance. 

The god pumped once and released a hot splash of sticky fluid upon it to tease his husband watching him let out a sigh of pleasure.

Aiolos groaned as the God hovered over him, and slid as easily as silk, the warmth of the golden fluid was extraordinary. Hypnos hard desire slowly filling his body, his eyes feasting upon the view of the perfect body of Hypnos. 

Hypnos groans as he felt the Saint’s body tighten around him as he sunk deeper into his husband before he began to thrust in and out. He watched as the once drained cock began to awaken, ready for a second round, rocking with each thrust. 

Aiolos’ whole body felt like it was ready to combust. He wanted to wrap his arms around the god, but his mind was in outer space. But he wanted more. “ _ I want you. _ ..” he groaned.

“You have me,” murmured the God as he slowed a bit so that his husband could feel the full length of his thrusts from the crown of his tip to the base of his shaft. 

The archer shook his head. “No...I want _ what only a god can give me,”  _ he emphasized.

Hypnos produced a wicked grin. “Will you be able to handle it?”

Aiolos’ eyes were equally as hungry. “As long as I can, babe.” 

With that, Hypnos thrust deep and shot a hot blast of his seed watching with delight as his husband screamed in pleasure knowing he struck the tender prostate, electrifying every nerve in the Saint’s body. 

Aiolos’ face was aglow, his eyes maddened with desire, his body felt as if every bone in his body had grown soft. He grabbed the god’s hair and gently yet desperately brought the Hypnos’ head closer to him.“More...give me more!” Aiolos muttered in Hypnos ear, his voice primal and dripping with desire.

Hypnos glad does so, releasing his seed with each thrust while crooning an orgasmic moan every time. 

Aiolos was blinded by the endless flurry of climaxes. His fingers gripped Hypnos’ back and dug his nails in his skin as he felt the golden fluid pool out of his body. Oh Goddess, he was such an idiot to wait this long. 

There was heaven beyond Elysium and he was in it!

Aiolos looked down as his neglected member, dark and meaty and ready to burst once more, his milky white ecstasy slowly leaking. The moment Hypnos pressed his soft eager lips at his mouth, wrapped his hand around his shaft, and began jerking it up and down was too much. 

The Saint shot out a second round of his release before he rolled back his eyes and passed out. 

God sex was awesome.

Hypnos grinned, drawn and amused by the goofy expression of his sleeping lover. He stroked the wet brown curls and planted a flurry of gentle kisses on his lips until the Saint woke up. “You were magnificent,” the God complimented. “I have never had anyone endure as long as you have. 

“Mmm, same to you,” was all that came out from the archer. “So that’s what it is like to fly around in outer space,” he whispered before he returned the gentle kisses that Hypnos used to wake him up. 

The God of Sleep smiled. Normally, he would leave whoever he drained his seed upon there while they cleaned up. Instead, a new feeling was in his heart. Hypnos laid next to his husband and began to cuddle his sweaty body against him. He watched Aiolos lean over and place his hand upon his cheek and the two began to continue to kiss a bit before the archer laid his head near his neck. The two were quiet for several minutes.

Suddenly, Aiolos reached over and the two began to play with each other’s hands, pressing their fingertips against each other. 

Was this what it was like to love someone beyond being merely sexual?

It was at that moment the God of Dreams knew he had finally found... the man of his dreams.

**NEXT TIME: EPILOGUE**


	9. Epilogue: Aiolos, Saga, Hypnos, Thanatos

**Man of My Dreams: Epilogue**

**MANY** **_MANY_ ** **YEARS LATER**

A young maiden with curly blond hair approached the Pope, watching his thick dark blue hair that reached the bottom of his back swung back and forth as he was struggling to gaze at the last bit of writing. “Your Holiness? I have your dinner,” she spoke as she placed the silver tray with a thick soupy texture.

Saga turned the last page of the bill, his glasses so thick that his milky blues looked like they belonged to a fish. “Already? But it’s…” he turned his head toward the clock. “Oh...never mind. I thought it was only six o’clock. I didn’t realize it was past nine.”

The woman nodded. “I didn’t want to disturb you, Your Holiness.”

“Oh, I don’t mind if you disturb me. In fact, I quite miss it. I was quite the looker in my youth! There were nights when I had no less than ten men and women yearning to be with me in my bedroom!”

The maiden gazed at the most powerful man in Sanctuary. His face and every area of his skin were covered with so many liver spots that he resembled a cheetah. His fingers were like twigs, much of the muscle had shrunken so much that his hands resembled twigs. The only reason he didn’t look like a skeleton was that the Pope was always wearing four layers of clothing, the type who would dare not go naked due to his bitter hatred of the cold. They even say that when he smiles, there were so many wrinkles and crow’s feet that his cheeks looked like a man’s scrotum. “I’m sure you were, Your Holiness,” she gently patronized him. “Enjoy your dinner, Your Holiness.”

Saga waited until she left before he turned to his food gazed upon  _ it _ . “Pureed lamb and boiled greens. Goddess I miss my teeth,” he muttered as he mixed it vigorously trying to make it look more appetizing only to take but a lick before tossing the spoon back in the bowl. “ANOTHER DIMENSION!” He growled as he held out a hand in an attempt to hide his dinner to avoid everyone from chastising him for not eating again. The air sparked, the wind blew around, but nothing opened up.

The defeated Gemini sighed at his failure to rip time and space. “...fuck it…” he muttered as he grabbed the bowl and poured it in the trash. Suddenly, he let out a heavy cough and grabbed a linen cloth to expel more blood and mucus. He was so tired. He walked over to the dresser and pulled off the dark blue wig that perfectly mimicked his hair from his youth, revealing a balding head with thin uneven white strands that were as thin as spider webs. He carefully hung his Pope’s robes to reveal four layers of shirts to keep him warm and a thin drawstring set of pants that made it easier for him to remove so he can pee every hour. How odd was it that in his youth he could stroll these hallways wearing nothing at all, yet right now, removing a single shirt would cause him to shiver so much it would paralyze him. 

He approached an altar with a wooden chair in front of it. He used to kneel on his knees, but it would bring him to tears from the agony afterward. His eyes gazed at all the pictures he had placed over the years, those who he had outlived. His eyes turned toward a stunning silver-haired woman with three children with dark blue hair. Every night, he would pick it up and caress it as he did now before he kissed it. He turned to a handsome general and stroked his face as well before also granting it a kiss and set it down. His eyes turned toward the ten gold Saint portraits and he sighed. “Kanon, I’m so glad you’re not up there yet. Aiolos...I know you will never be up there, but I hope things are going well for you.” He turned toward a sharp thin old woman with long pale violet hair. “Oh Athena… when you passed away…. I think that was when everyone else began to as well.” He took his hands and said several prayers before he headed to bed. 

Later that night, inside the dark bedroom, Saga’s boney pale hand patted the top of the drawer next to him, searching for a fresh cloth that wasn’t covered in bloody mucus. “...shit…” he cursed when he felt he had knocked over a plastic cup of water all over the carpet. He felt his mouth fill with the copper, slime-like substance before giving up and grabbing the side of his blanket and using that instead. “Elaina will be washing it tomorrow anyway,” the elderly man grumbled. 

Once he expelled the red glob from his mouth that was the size of a drachma, he laid his head back upon the pillow, feeling far more exhausted than normal. He pulled the velvet sheets up trying to warm up, but the air was so cold that it felt futile. He turned and twisted his body in every direction, but he felt so cold and tingly.

“Saga?” whispered a familiar voice. 

The Gemini’s dull cloudy blue eyes shot open recognizing it instantly despite how many decades it has been. “Aiolos?” his voice creaked as he turned to his side to see the archer, his body glowing with an angelic light while wearing his old trainer and bright red headband. “It’s you?” he muttered surprised to see his old friend. He watched the archer nod pleasantly. 

“It’s good to see you in person, my friend.”

“Oh...Lucas…” he grinned, his weak heart skipping a beat as he reached over and could feel his tender warm palm. He gazed upon how strong it was, fingers thick, calloused, and heavily tanned, a highly stark comparison toward his pitiful branch of a hand. “But...you are so...young...and  _ here _ ,” His sunken eyes suddenly widened after the initial excitement wore off. “Why are you here?  _ The peace treaty?”  _

“Don’t worry, I’m not breaking anything. They know I am here and granted permission.”

The Gemini tilted his head and turned back to his desk where his half-inch spectacles were placed. “I can see your face perfectly. How can I hear you so clearly when I became nearly deaf twenty years ago?” If it wasn’t for the fact that others could send mental messages through the cosmos, he would’ve been forced to step down years back. 

“Woah, take it easy,” laughed the archer. “The truth is, I’m here, but I’m not. The reason you can hear and see me so well is that you are dreaming. Hypnos and Thanatos are the reasons I can come here tonight. Although in Elysium, I haven’t aged a bit up there either.” He watched as Saga uncharacteristically shrunk in embarrassment. “Are you going to turn away now that I’m here?”

The Pope had gentle tears in his eyes. “I can’t help it. Look at me! I haven’t chewed anything solid for over sixty years. My skin is like parchment and my hair! By the Goddess, what little is left barely hides my bald spots and there isn’t enough left to make a braid!” His eyes darted back to his dresser that his wig was placed.

Aiolos shook his head and reached over and clutched the Gemini’s wrinkled cheeks. “Saga, you’re over a hundred and fifty years old. You look fantastic!”

“Goddess, don’t say that number...it ages whatever life is left in these old bones.” But a long smile stretched across his heavily wrinkled cheeks. He clutched the archer’s hands tightly. “Nonetheless, it is so good to see you, although I wish you would’ve appeared in my dreams sooner. I know it is over between us, but I still treasure our friendship.”

But a somber look came over the archer before he placed his hand over the Gemini’s. “Saga, the truth is, the reason I can appear like this is that your heartbeat has slowed and your body is shutting down. Your time is coming, my friend and you will not see the morning.”

Saga closed his eyes and nodded slowly with a heavy sigh. Of course, it was coming. He knew it was when there hadn’t been a day in which he hadn’t expelled blood from his mouth. “Why did I have a feeling you would say that?” 

Aiolos lowered his shoulders. “It's best I tell you upfront. I’ve had experience with the others,” he spoke as he gestured toward the ten portraits of their generation of gold Saints at the altar. 

Saga looked up curiously. “Were you there when Aiolia was in the hospice?” He watched Aiolos nod heavily. “That explains his last moments. He was in better health than any of us, but when Marin passed away from brain cancer, that was when he let everything go...a true victim of a broken heart...and later a stroke. Didn’t say anything for the longest time. Until suddenly, it was like he was having the merriest of conversations, laughing for the first time in years, telling old stories, describing his children and grandchildren as if telling someone his life...then he closed his eyes...and the cub was gone.” The old Gemini turned his head as he noticed the archer’s eyes turn pink. “Oh...forgive me...I didn’t mean…”

But Aiolos waved a hand. “You don’t need to apologize. Me and my parents get this way anytime we think of him. Besides, I am very grateful for you taking the time to make arrangements so he was comfortable in his last months, visiting him daily, and taking care of the bills to ensure his children were not burdened. He told me, to tell you:  _ You’re still a dick, but thank you for all you’ve done. I forgive you _ .”

A burst of deep laughter followed with hints of wheezing echoed in the bedroom. “Oh...yes...that sounds like the cub. He didn’t need to forgive me. I did it partially as penance for all the pain I caused as well as to honor my promise to you of always taking care of him.” He took another labored breath. “But he’s not in Elysium with you?” He watched Aiolos shake his head no. “But...oh Goddess where is he? Please tell me he wasn’t damned in the frozen river once more!”

Aiolos shook his head no and smiled. “It goes back to the peace treaty. To keep everyone from being tortured in the Underworld, she made a clause were upon all of your deaths, all of you were to be reincarnated as the next Saint of your sign with no memories of your previous lives.”

Saga looked up. Part of him was relieved. He had moved a specter before and he would rather be torn into pieces and thrown to the four corners of the Earth than spend another day in the Underworld like that. But then sadness fell upon his face once more. “You won’t be there though. Tell me,  _ and be honest _ , are you treated well up there as you said you were many years ago?” 

A smile followed. “Yes, I am. I’m still in love with Hypnos, even more so than when I first became his husband. I have a couple of horses and I wanted a cat, but according to my husband, dogs have no trouble qualifying for Elysium, but it is a lost cause to get a feline in such a place even when he tries to pull a few strings,” Aiolos chuckled a bit, not wishing to admit the fact that the sex is amazing. “But life is good and Thanatos has stopped referring to me as  _ the human _ or  _ the mortal _ .”

“Does he call you brother-in-law now?”

The archer wrinkled his lip and gave a long pause. “We have all eternity to work on that.”

The Gemini was not surprised, but still, he smiled. “If that’s the worst that is going on in there, I’m happy for you. At least when I pass on, I can rest easy knowing you are okay.” His body grew extremely heavy. “Lucas...my arms...they’re...I can’t move them!” he spoke as his vision began to blur. Tears began to drop along the sides of the cheeks. It's strange how much he told himself he was ready to die only to be at the entrance and realize that there were things he had to do. “Kanon...goodbye….I love you...” he whispered desperately using a burst of his cosmos to send a message to the only other Gold Saint left. The effort left him drained before he collapsed into his bed as he clutched his chest. “Oh...goddess…i _ t hurts _ …” Saga whimpered as he cried and twisted in agony.

Aiolos climbed onto the bed and rested his hand upon the elder’s chest. He couldn’t save the Gemini, but he was allowed to ease his pain. His hand glowed with his cosmos that he had long lost access to up above. “Hey...I’m here… take it easy.” 

Saga felt relief, not just from the aching, but being his former lover’s arms once more. “Oh Lucas...have you ever wondered what would happen if you left Elysium with me?” he murmured.

“Shh, Saga...don’t say such things… think of not what you lost with me...but what you gained.”

The Gemini nodded. “You’re right. I married a wonderful woman who gave me the most beautiful children and grandchildren. When she died… I married a new husband...he gave me such bliss even though he too went to the afterlife far too early.” Saga’s eyes were riddled with tears. “Aiolos...please don’t let go… I have outlived my spouses and my children...and Kanon is too far away.”

The archer squeezed him tighter. “Saga...why do you think I’m here? Nobody deserves to die alone.” He whispered. He burned his cosmos as a means to grant comfort. 

“... _ you angel…too good for this world _ …” Saga murmured. The last smile the Gemini would ever give stretched across his face, his thoughts peaceful, thinking of the long life he had...as well as the life he could have had. 

Once Saga’s body went cold and the last spark of cosmos was extinguished from his body, the room grew bright before Aiolos found himself back in Elysium once more with Hypnos’ hands resting upon one shoulder while Thanatos’ was on the other. 

Hypnos walked over in front of his husband as he began to sob waterfalls. He gently took his fingers and cleaned the tears before he offered him a cup that was filled with ouzo. “Take it easy my love. He will reincarnate into the next Gemini.”

Aiolos wiped his face. “I know, but it still hurts. I’m so happy he made good use of his second chance in life...but…”

Hypnos wrapped his arms around his husband and allowed the former Saint to cry heavily into his shoulder. 

For all eternity, Aiolos never saw Saga ever again. 

For all eternity, Aiolos never saw Holy War ever again.

For all eternity, Aiolos and Hypnos continued to love each other deeply and eventually found a cat worthy of Elysium.

Two hundred years later, Thanatos finally called Aiolos his brother... _ by accident. _

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> Originally, this started off from a two-parter Sagittarius Week prompt where Aiolos is sent to Elysium after dying and spends time in the most perfect place. Loto_Yu requested more Aiolos x Hypnos, and I am more than happy to oblige! It is a small multi-part, but it will allow everything they requested to be delivered. Hope you enjoy it!


End file.
